Don't Be So Hard On Yourself
by Lauren In Action
Summary: She was quick to adapt, that was the ONLY thing she had going for her ... that and her breath taking beauty she used to get where she needed to be. Never more than flirting, she wasn't like that. But when her mother doesn't care as long as she help with the bills and her father has a new wife and 2.5 kids in Boston, she started to realise ... change was a must!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Be So Hard On Yourself**

**Happy/OC!**

**This will purely be a Happy and Original Character Story, not in connection to any of my other Sons of Anarchy stories unless stated other wise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Mayans or Any other club mentioned as well as anything you might recognise, the story will be slightly AU and might not follow the SOA series.**

**Note: Anything racist or derogatory mentioned in this story is not a reflection of what the author thinks, it is purely fiction!**

* * *

**_Face Claim: Ana De Armas_**

**_Age: 23 to Happy's 41_**

**_Height: 5'4" to Happy's 6'2"_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**3****rd**** PoV**

She walked from Vivica's, the warm humid breeze flowing through Bakersfield blew her dark wavy chocolate brown hair with natural golden caramel highlights behind her as she smiled at Alonso and Julia Alvarez, giving them a wave as they rocked on their porch, Mrs. Alvarez's hair white and braided over her shoulder as she sipped a cold lemonade while he husband was peeling an apple into chunks and popping a slice into his mouth. She smiled, making her way to Maria's house with the vegetables she'd ordered.

"Hola Feliz" Mr. Sanchez called from his front garden, giving Feliz a sad smile, his ginger cat curled up under a tree, watching them.

"Hola" She called, jogging up Maria's steps, noticing the three bikes in the drive way on the side of the house and biting her lip. She knocked and walked in, not waiting for an invitation, she hadn't need one since she was six, juggling the brown bags in her arms, her black t-shirt knotted at the back and fake blood splatter on the front with white writing saying, 'This Is My Zombie Killing Shirt' a thin golden chain over it with a small and simple cross and ripped up low rise red jeans and old scuffed flat leather boots that went just over her calf.

"Hola, Feliz" Maria said, sat at her worn dark mahogany wooden table drinking tea with her sister Louisa, and three Sons. Happy being one of them, sitting close to his mother and rolling a joint for her. Maria looked better today then she had all week, her short curly salt and pepper hair wrapped in a bandana, dressed in a short sleeve blouse with decorative flowers on the collar as well as a long black skirt and a thin pink cardigan open over her top.

"Hey Maria." Feliz smiled. "Enjoying the weed I got you?" she chuckled, walking through to Maria's kitchen, giving Maria a kiss on the cheek and squeezing Louisa's shoulder before putting the groceries on the counter and putting it all away for her, seeing she was low on the basics, Feliz made a note of it and slid the piece of paper into her back pocket.

"So, do you help out a lot?" Kozik asked, having watched her take note of what Maria needed and knew she was the one who paid for most of Maria's food, even though Happy sent what he could, even paying for the Hospice nurse that came by every morning and evening, and helped with the bills, he couldn't pay for everything and Happy was proud to say he didn't like asking for help, but not proud enough to deny it either. Whenever he got more than he needed, he put a nice little gratitude bump every birthday for her, or bought her a charm on his travels for the bracelet she wore that her father gave her before he left.

"Every now and then, I try to stop by at least twice a week … you a friend of Happy's?" She asked, washing her hands of the dirt after dealing with the veg. "He doesn't bring a lot of club members around his Ma, the only member I've ever met is Quinn." She explained, leaning back against the sink and drying her hands, taking the blonde biker in her fully inked right arm crossing over her bare left one under her chest.

"Yeah, we were in SAMTAC together, both making the transfer to SAMCRO, he went Nomad about 6 months ago to help with Maria." Kozik told her, leaning his shoulder on the door frame, giving her a charming smile.

"You're saying all these words like … I'm supposed to know what they mean. I take it their club names right?" Feliz asked, playing dumb. She'd known Happy since she was a kid, hadn't seen him in over 10 years, but as a freshly turned teen she'd hung on every word he'd had to say while explaining how the club worked without telling her actually anything.

"Yeah, SAMTAC is in Washington, it's the Tacoma charter, SAMCRO is in Charming, about 3 and a half hours, maybe 4 hours north of here." He smiled. "Maybe I could show you around some time, it's not that big but I'm sure we could find some sights to see."

"Stop winding him up" Happy growled, squeezing passed Kozik and going to her, his hand going to her hip and his lips grazing her cheek, just like he used to do when she was a kid when he'd draw pictures for her to colour before she started drawing them herself, his touch making her cheeks warm and Kozik gave her a knowing smirk.

"I've known Happy a while, I know all about MC's, Blondie" Feliz chuckled, pushing off the sink seeing Happy wanted to talk to his friend and patting his chest as she walked passed. "How you doing Maria?" she asked, taking the chair Happy had been in. "Hola Louisa" she greeted Maria's sister.

"I'm okay dear." Maria said. "Roll some joints for me, would you? I love my son, but he can't roll for his life." She told her, teasing Happy who stood with Kozik in the doorway whispering back and for, the barest of lip twitches in acknowledgement as he flipped his friend the bird after he chuckled. Feliz rolled her eyes and started on the joints, making an even ten faster then the Son at the table could comprehend. "Feliz is a dab hand at joints, made a fortune in High School" She explained, not exactly proud of that information, but proud she knew how to take care of herself, something she learnt quick in Bakersfield.

"Sold the weed and the deserts, made quite the little nest egg." Louisa chuckled, winking at the girl as Feliz put them in a baggy and handed them to Maria, who tucked them in a ceramic jar in the middle of the table and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah well, I needed a car." Feliz shrugged, everyone knowing when things got tough her and her sister slept in there when their mother got worse than normal. Feliz flashing Louisa a smile. "I have a shift at the shop, but I'll stop by later in the week, okay?" she said to the older ladies at the table. "Te amo, Tia's" she said to the women, getting up. "Later Hap, don't be a stranger." She said, watching him as she walked backwards a little before turning and walked out the door closing it softly behind her, not realising the Tacoma Killer himself had been watching her and stalked to the window to watch her bounce down the steps from the front window, wondering how someone could change in so many ways.

* * *

"Where does she work?" Happy asked his mother, taking a Cigarette from his pack after bumping the bottom for one to pop up and fishing a lighter from his inside pocket, watching Feliz go across the road and just down to her own house where she lived with her mother, who just kept her and her sibling around for the welfare cheques.

"Grim Ink with Freddy and Carlos" Maria said, watching her son. "She has for 4 years now, did Natalie and Samuel's wedding ink." She told him, smiling knowingly.

"I always thought it was ironic" Louisa said, leaning back in her chair as she watched her nephew closely. "Having two Happy's on the Block, even with the age difference she was one of the few people who could make you smile." Louisa said smirking.

"I don't get it" Tig said, leaning back in one of Maria's old wooden chairs close to Louisa, scratching his goatee.

"Feliz ... it means Happy in Spanish" Maria said, stubbing her Cigarette out.

"She's changed" Was all Happy said, trying to change the subject, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"A lot can change in 10 years, Mijo." Maria said, climbing to her feet as she went to stand by her son. Feliz was stood at the bottom of her porch, one knee on a step as she bent over, talking to a 5 year old girl who was laying on her stomach, colouring in a book. "She's stretching herself too thin, she's practically raising her sister, buys grocery's for half the Block, as well as most of the bills to that house." Maria told her son as Feliz handed her sister a few dollars from her wallet, neither Happy nor Maria missing the frown when she looked back in her wallet before stuffing it back in her front pocket.

"Yeah, I noticed she made a note of what you were missing in the kitchen." Kozik said.

"She does it for a lot of the people. She's a good girl." Maria said, patting Happy's cheek. "Could use a man though, boys these days ... they don't have the respect they should for their elders." Maria said, watching Happy out of her eye.

"Leave it be, Ma" Happy said, folding his arms. "You aint no match maker." He said, kissing her cheek.

"She got Mr. Sanchez and his Wife together." Louisa said.

"His wife died a week later." Happy huffed.

"Semantics" Louisa waved him off, dabbing her half smoked cigarette out and put it away. "You can't help who you fall for, Happy" Louisa said sagely. "I'm going to go Maria, Natalie and Samuel are arguing again and she's staying with me, that girls crazy enough to set the house on fire if I leave her alone long enough." She said.

"See you tomorrow, Lou" Maria said waving her sister off as she left. Happy helping his mother to her chair before she stopped. "I think I'll take a nap instead, Mijo." Maria said, Happy nodded, redirecting his mother to the back room they had turned into a Bedroom for her so she didn't have to keep going up the stairs and it was closer to the downstairs bathroom.

"Love you, Ma" he growled, pulling the comforter up.

"Love you too, Mijo." she said, smiling at him slightly.

He walked back into the living room and started to clean up the delicate China tea cups and saucers, as well as empty the ashtray into the bin and quickly wash the few dishes in the sink.

"Who was that chick?" Kozik asked, moving next to Happy and started drying the cups. In any other situation, it would have been comical, two large bikers, handling the delicate teacups and putting them away.

"Feliz, the town practically raised her, she would be ... 23 now?" he said, shrugging. "She's a good girl."

"She's Hot" Kozik said.

"Don't even think about it asshole." Happy earned, his voice going deeper then his usual rasp.

"Hey, Maria said she needed a man." Kozik said smirking.

"So that counts you out, dick for brains." Tig said, putting the dried cups away. "Anyway, Maria was hinting for Happy to make a move, not you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I've known her since she was a kid." He pointed out.

"So? She is definitely not a kid anymore brother." Kozik smiled.

"No she is not." Tig leered.

* * *

**SO! What did everyone think? Keep writing, as well as another fiction for the other's on my list, or no?**

**Let me know, and if anyone can help me with the Spanish that will be in this story, please do … or it's going to be a Google Translate Job.**

**Much Love**

**Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Be So Hard On Yourself**

**Happy/OC!**

**This will purely be a Happy and Original Character Story, not in connection to any of my other Sons of Anarchy unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Mayans or Any other club mentioned as well as anything you might recognise, the story will be slightly AU and might not follow the SOA series.**

**Note: Anything racist or derogatory mentioned in this story is not a reflection of what the author thinks, it is purely fiction!**

* * *

**_Face Claim: Ana De Armas_**

**_Age: 23 to Happy's 41_**

**_Height: 5'4" to Happy's 6'2"_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Feliz's PoV_**

After talking with Juno, my little sister; giving her the last of my money so she could go to the store and get some food for her little stomach, because we all knew she wasn't going to get it from out dead-beat mother, I hopped in my 1970 Ford Mustang, that I practically lived out of, complete with clothes and everything, but nothing I would miss, or could be sold by my mom. That was kept in Maria's spare bedroom, My laptop, my nice clothes if I was going out, little trinkets Happy picked up and sent over the years.

I drove into work, 5 minutes late and two customers already waiting for me. I sent Freddy, who was behind the desk doing a few bookings on the phone an apologetic look but he waved me off, knowing if I was late, it was for a good reason, he was a very understanding boss.

"Toby Gregory?" I said, looking between the two men. "New girl in booking, still hasn't figured out how to time manage yet." I explained.

"It's fine." Toby said, a laid-back smile on his face. "Got here just before you." He shrugged and I lead him to the consult room, dropping my bag on the floor and pulling my sketch book and pencils out.

"Do you have a design in mind?" I asked, picking up a pencil and started to tap it on the desk, my mind going back to Happy. He had still visited over the last 10 years, I'd just never been home, he'd left little things with Maria, new colouring pencils, a new sketch book for my sweet 16th, Quinn had even dropped off the cross necklace I still wore for my 21st.

"Something cool, like a tiger, or a lion." Toby said, scratching his head of wild blonde curls, to match his laid-back attitude. "Or some Koi Karp in water." He said, looking excited.

"So, Jungle vibe or Japanese" I mumbled, and started to draw in smooth clean lines, two rough drawings, only taking half an hour before showing them to him.

"The fish, definitely." He nodded, giving me a grin. He was going to be fun to work with. "So, I make an appointment for the ink now right?" he asked.

"Yes, Freddy should be behind the desk, he'll sort you out and we'll even text you the day before to remind you of your appointment." I explained.

My next appointment took an hour and I was so board by the time he'd got finished describing this scene I'd been drawing as he went along, I couldn't wait to get him out of the room. I shook his hand as he left and slumped in the leather swivel chair once he was out of view, putting the drawing in a folder and writing his name on it. We took walk-in's too, but our main clientele where people who knew what they wanted or had at least thought about what they wanted.

"Hey Lees, there's a guy here in a kutte that wants to talk to you" Carlos said, walking down the hall with a blonde who looked way underdressed. I nodded my thanks and stood, throwing the pencil onto the desk, the artist in me wincing in case the graphite snapped inside before walking to the front where I saw Happy. I waved him to the consult room and flopped onto the sofa.

"Long day" he asked.

"I haven't even been here two hours and I'm ready to go home, this one jackass was here for an hour, critiquing the ink he wanted. It was one of those people you want to shove the pad at and tell them to draw it themselves. The powers of yoga have really helped my anger management." I joked, curling up as Happy sat in the leather chair, relaxed as ever and taking in all the art work on the walls.

"Most of these are yours." He stated, I knew it was a question. He knew my work anywhere.

"Yeah, I started talking to Freddy when I was 14 I think, selling my art to him, and then when I turned 18, he taught me everything he knew, and I just grew, I love it. We did this Ink Convention in Vegas, I _hated_ being away from my sister that much, but made some serious cash, made even more in the poker rooms. Nearly have enough for a little house, then maybe I can get guardianship over Juno." I said, picking the fray's in my red jeans.

"Still talking a lot then." He smirked, linking his fingers and resting them on his stomach over his kutte, a white 'Fear the Reaper' shirt on underneath.

"Still haven't met a word I didn't like." I grinned, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. "You still look the same … more ink but the same." I smiled. "It's like you don't age or something" I joked getting up and going to sit on the edge of the desk as he turned to still watch me, picking up the pencil and pulling my book to him.

"If only." He said, eyeing me, grabbing the arm without any ink on it and turning it over so my palm was facing up and he just started to draw a little design on the paper after sketching my wrist and part of my hand. "That the only ink you got?" he asked after a while of his drawing and me just watching.

"Hope, I have a Mulan quote on my left shoulder blade saying, _'The Flower That Blooms In Adversity, Is The Most Rare And Beautiful Of All'_, the flowers from my sleeve going all the way across to decorate the quote and an Alice in wonderland quote on the left side of my ribs saying _'You're Entirely Bonkers, But I'll Tell You A Secret … All The Best People Are'_." I said, completely mesmerised in watching him work. "Only person I've let work on me is this chick in East LA, named Merry." I explained.

"All joyful names." He said, his lip twitching again. I chuckled and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Thanks." He finally said, putting the pencil down gently, pushing my book away and looking at me. Everyone called him cheap, I knew it was because he spent everything he could on his mother, he didn't like wasteful. And with the way he talked … it was like the was a price tag on every word, but I knew what he was getting at.

"Hap, your mother, Mr. Sanchez, The Alvarez's, Old Lady Borelli … they practically raised me. If I could help in any way at all, I would do it, no second thought, no questions asked, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Most of that street was more of a parent to me than mine were. Hell, your mother was the only person to come to all my school fairs, all the homework she helped me with, as well as Louisa … it meant the world to me." I explained to him. "So, don't thank me, and you can stop giving me so much money on my birthday's too. I know it's you" I said, lightly punching his arm as I balanced my foot on the chair outside his legs, he caught my wrist and moved the chair closer, his thumb going over my pulse point.

"Just means a lot." He said as I sat back further on the desk, tucking my right ankle under my left knee as Happy played with the silver rings on my left hand, his very large hands dwarfing mine but still being ever so gentle with them.

"I know it does." I said.

"Hey Hap." Freddy said. "You have a session at 1, but you're free until then if you want to take an early dinner. That was me politely asking you to leave so I can do a consult." He smiled, a golden incisor tooth glinting in the sunlight.

"Sure Freddy." I chuckled, hopping down and looking at Happy. "C'mon, you can treat me to a burger next door or something." I said to Happy, packing everything up and tucking my hands in my pocket as we walked next door, Happy getting a Cigarette out and lighting it for the quick walk, waiting outside as he finished it. Comfortable in the silence, him smoking and me, well I was just letting the sun soak into my face, breathing the fresh air, really grateful he was downwind of me.

We walked in and I instantly rolled my eyes as all the waitresses eyed Happy as we sat in a corner booth, his back to the wall and facing the door, always vigilant protector. I threw my into the seat next to him as I slid in so we were perpendicular.

"Happy, glad to have you back, son" Mr. Winkelman said, his pad out. "And Feliz, my favourite customer. What can I get you both." He asked, smiling.

"Strawberry shake, burger and fries, please" I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear as Happy ordered the same, except with a water. "So, you're friend said you were transferring?" I said, looking to him as he organised the condiments on the table out of boredom.

"Yeah, Nomad was fine, they're slowly splitting off." He shrugged. "Rather land in SAMCRO." Was all he said. But he didn't need to explain himself.

"I get it, need to be close to your mom, you prospected in SAMCRO under Big Otto, so they understand everything you're going through with Maria more than others would, you need to be closer. I get it. If I didn't have Juno with me, I wouldn't want to be far." I admitted, straightening the salt shaker a little more so it was perfectly square, making him give me a rare smile. "You never used to be this quiet." I said softly.

"Just … shit happens." He said, sitting up a little straighter and leaning forward on the table, my eyes mapping all his tattoo's as he sat there silently. "I'm good at what I do … but what I do isn't very nice." He said as my fingers started going over his colourful arm before pausing and looking up at him.

"You did not just quote x-men to me. No, I take that back, you did not just quote _Wolverine _to me." I grinned, making him give me another lip twitch.

"Spending too much time with Redwood's IO" hr grumbled, smirking at me as I pulled his arm closer to me, my finger lazily following every line on his skin, making me chuckle as.

"Is it too forward of me to tell you I missed you?" I asked quietly.

"I missed you too, girl." He said, moving his hand from under my wondering fingers and smoothing my hair down my head, his thumb brushing my cheek. "Shouldn't have … but I did." He said, pulling me to him so he could kiss my forehead and pushed me back slightly.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for all my birthday presents." I said as he moved his hand back to the table to I could carrying on playing with his ink.

"You're still using them, that's thanks enough." He shrugged as out drinks were brought over, the brunette waitress trying to flash her cleavage at him, but he ignored her, watching me as I played with the rings on his hand.

"This your daughter?" the brunette asked, eyeing me then flashing Happy a smile.

"No, dumb bitch." he snapped at her, making me bite my lip to stop from laughing as the brunette, who's name tag read Amy paled under his glare. "Piss off." he growled, making her run away.

"I'm really glad you're not my father actually, the things I used to think about you when I was younger … so not legal." I chuckled, not looking up until I felt his arm tense. "What?" I asked.

He watched me for a solid ten minutes, my hand not moving just gripping his wrist as I waited for him to say something. "Really?" was the only word that left his lips, I chewed on the corner or my mouth and nodded. "Daddy issues?" he asked, probably harsher than he thought by the frown that appeared between his brows.

"Nope, if I had daddy issues, you'd be ten years older then you are now, shorter, fatter and more business casual then biker casual." I said smiling at him, letting go of his wrist. "Even when I was a kid, you never treated me like a kid … if that makes sense. You never talked down to me, always treated me with respect, and when my father left … you were the only person not to say sorry; but tell me I didn't need that kind of shit in my life, that I deserved people who cared." I explained. "And I've carried that with me through my whole life, anytime a boyfriend was shitty to me, or mom got in one of her moods, I walked away. Because I know I deserve people who can put me first every once in a while." I shrugged.

"Glad I could help." He said, his hand grabbing mine and linking our fingers together in a rare show of affection, kissing the back of my hand. He didn't like showing weakness in public, I got it. The fact he didn't let go of my hand through the whole meal, paid all of it, even my second milkshake, then throwing his arm around my shoulders to hook around my neck, pulling me close to him so I had to wrap my arm around his waist was a good thing ... right?

* * *

**And there is the second chapter!**

**Let me know what you think guys, have I got Happy right? Would he talk more or less? And can I thank chelsnichole12, Shorty6661, Emmettluver2010 and my guest for reviewing, and everyone else who commented and told me who I should write ... even when I've come up with idea's for all of the guys I mentioned.**

**The support is amazing, thank you!**

**Reviews are welcome! Thank you :D**

**Lauren **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Be So Hard On Yourself**

**Happy/OC!**

**This will purely be a Happy and Original Character Story, not in connection to any of my other Sons of Anarchy unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Mayans or Any other club mentioned as well as anything you might recognise, the story will be slightly AU and might not follow the SOA series.**

**Note: Anything racist or derogatory mentioned in this story is not a reflection of what the author thinks, it is purely fiction!**

* * *

**_Face Claim: Ana De Armas_**

**_Age: 23 to Happy's 41_**

**_Height: 5'4" to Happy's 6'2"_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Feliz's PoV_**

Happy walked in with me while Freddy was waving to a customer who was walking out, eyeing Happy who still stood with his arm around my shoulders.

"Let me guess, you've decided to quit your motorcycle club, settle down and come work for me." Freddy said flashing Happy a smile, sitting back behind the front desk and adding the appointment book.

"Nah ... but going to be coming down a lot more." Happy said, squeezing my shoulder before letting his hand fall to my lower back.

"I get it man, you ever need some work, you let me know, we could always use you around here." Freddy said. "Feliz, your sisters upstairs, got a split lip ... said their was an ambulance across the street too." He shrugged.

I froze a solid minute before kicking into action. "Juno!" I yelled, sprinting to the back and up the stairs to the second floor, taking the steps two at a time, Happy following at a slower pace, on the phone to find out what went on.

"Feliz!" My little sister yelled, tears running down her face as she jumped at me, her arms going around my neck.

"Mom give you that lip?" I asked, my anger starting to boil up.

"Called me a nosey bitch when I was trying to see if Mr. Alvarez is okay." She said, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"What happened to Mr. Alvarez?" I asked, leading her to the little kitchen table Freddy had in the apartment above the shop.

"Not Mr. Alvarez, Mrs. Alvarez. She was shot on her front porch, some guy in a black car. It was really loud." Juno told me, cuddling into to me as I looked at Happy, who shook his head. Mrs. Alvarez was dead. "Is she okay?" She asked me.

"You remember that rabbit I got you last year, and that week we went away, mom forgot to feed him, so he passed away and we had to give him a really nice funeral." I asked her and she nodded. "Well Mrs. Alvarez passed away sweetie, and we get to give her a really special funeral." I told her, smoothing the hair on the back of her head.

"Can we visit her grave too? Like we do with Snowy when we're sad?" Juno asked.

"Of course, we can." I smiled sadly, kissing her head. "Maybe after work, we can stop by the flower shop or Vivica's and get Mr. Alvarez some marigolds, help him celebrate Mrs. Alvarez's life." I told her.

"I'm going to make him a card." She said softly, pulling her crafts from the large pink backpack we kept in a safe place to run to Maria's or one of the other neighbours.

"Good idea, I have an hour before my next client, want me to draw a sugar skull and you can colour it in?" I asked her.

"Yes please, and maybe we could make a memory board, and put all their happy times on there." She said, fiddling with the slightly ripped edges of her crayons. "So, he can remember her."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." I smiled. "You hungry?" I asked her, standing up.

"Freddy made me a sandwich." Juno said, shrugging and shaking her head. "Who's he?" she whispered, finally noticing Happy.

"Maria's son, he's okay. He's a friend. We can trust him, baby." I told her as Happy came closer. "Tell you what? Why don't you let Happy draw your Sugar skull while I make some phone calls to see if we can have the day together instead, okay?" I said, looking over my shoulder at Happy, who nodded.

"Okay." she answered softly, nodded. I kissed her forehead and turned to Happy as he pulled me into him, his chin resting on my head.

"I'll watch her." Happy said, kissing my temple and pulling a chair close to Juno, who gave him a shy smile. "Go, I got this." He said, squeezing my hip.

'_Thank you.'_ I mouthed to him as I pull my phone from my bag before throwing it on the counter and going downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Freddy asked.

"One of our neighbours just died." I explained. "I'm going to call the two sessions I have today and take the day if that's okay?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"Yeah, of course. Juno bug looked shaken when she ran in, I think she ran all the way here. I made her some food though." Freddy said, giving me a hug too, I didn't realise I was shaking quite so bad until he rubbed my back.

"She helped raise me you know, half the hood did, Mrs. Alvarez doted on Juno, always made her lemonade and cookies, been looking after her since she was a baby." I explained.

"Juno is always welcome here when you're in work, she's a good kid, she can camp out upstairs." Freddy said. "Call who you need to baby girl, everyone is here for you." He told me.

"Yeah thanks, Fred." I said. 30 minutes later, two phones calls and some rearranging, we were free to go when we were ready. I jogged up the stairs and found Happy sitting close to Juno, watching her colour. "Hey." I said softly, leaning on the door frame and watching them.

"Everything square?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, walking forward and sitting on the other side of Juno. "He's a good artist, huh?" I asked my little sister.

"Really good, he told me he showed you how to draw too." Juno explained, picking another pencil up and choosing another part to colour.

"He did, bought me my first proper sketch book when I was 16 too, it's the one at Maria's." I told her. "I got the rest of the day off, soon as your ready, we can leave okay?" I smiled softly.

"As soon as I finish the card of that's okay." She told me and I nodded. "who's going to look after me now?" she asked me, tears threatening to fall again.

"Freddy said you can come to work with me, stay up here, he doesn't mind." I told her.

"I'm going to miss Mrs. Alvarez." Juno said.

"Yeah, me too baby." I said, flopping back against the back of the chair and looking to Happy who nodded to an empty room, indicating he wanted to talk. I kissed her head and stepped away from the table, following Happy into the bare room.

"Turns out Mrs. Alvarez? Mother of a Mayans president ... Sons aint on good terms, baby girl." He rasped, arms folded across his chest and leaning on the wall, the image of cool and collected.

"You don't need to stick around, Hap. I'm real glad you visited, made my day." I told him, stepping close to him. "I don't know why you came to me ... or why you've held my hand, I know you like to stay grounded, and maybe I do that for you, I don't know, but I think we should talk about it, next time your down." I said softly, my hands at arm length, leaning on his chest until he pulled me to him.

"You've always grounded me. Ever since you were a kid ... those 10 years ..." he trailed off. I always listened when he talked, because when he talked, it was for a reason. "Shit happened, you grew up ... really good." He said, his eyes travelling my body, his hands running along the length of my back. "If you need me with you for the Alvarez thing ... I'll stick around."

"You'd really do that for me?" I asked, looking up and staring into his dark coal eyes.

"Sure" he shrugged. "Tig needs to head back, but Kozik can stay, I'll call." He told me, we talked Tig and Kozik, as well as the rift between them during food, I felt really sorry for Tig, losing his dog like that, not even mentioning the guilt Kozik must have felt.

"Thanks Hap. I know I've said this a lot ... but I really missed you." I said, resting my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a good five minutes before I pulled away. "You don't have to stay, if you have problems with another MC, you can go. I don't need you getting in trouble with Quinn of shit hits the fan." I told him.

"Call you later?" he asked. We so weren't at the bossing each other around portion of this ... whatever it was.

"Yeah." I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Miss. Vivica" Juno smiled, walking in front of me as we see the older Cajun woman planting some seeds in window pots. I waved and looked around her flowers.

"Hey, how my favourite girls, huh?" Miss. Vivica asked, standing up as Luther was on the chair behind her.

"We're good Miss. V … we were actually wondering if you had any marigolds we could buy? For Mr. Alvarez." I explained, giving her a sad smile.

"Sure, I do." She said, giving me an understanding smile. "You're such good girls, come take a seat while I look for you, okay?" She said, patting the steps as we waited for her to fetch the flowers.

"Do you think mom will see?" Juno asked, biting her lip.

"I'll deal with mom, don't you worry." I said, kissing her temple and nodded as Vivica brought two bunches of orange marigolds.

"You know why they use marigolds?" Vivica asked Juno, handing us both a bunch.

"Nope." Juno said, shaking her head.

"Because some cultures believe that our world and the spirit world are very close, so all the marigolds, the photos, mementoes, they help bring the ones we love back to us." Vivica said. "Flowers in general also symbolise life, no?" she smiled. "No matter how beautiful something is, we all have to pass some time." She said sweetly.

"Remember when grandpa died, and Mrs. Alvarez said even though we can't see them, they're always watching over us like guardian angels?" I explained.

"Is Mrs. Alvarez watching over us now?" Juno asked.

"You bet she is. She loved you girls" Vivica said, cupping Juno's cheek. "You can have the flowers, wont charge you none." She told us.

"Thanks, Miss. Vivica. Mr. Alvarez will really like them" Juno said, jumping up and hugging her around the neck.

"You ever need a place to go, Miss. V will always take you in, okay sweets?" her Cajun lilt making it all the better. We nodded and I kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Miss. V" I smiled, squeezing her hand before leading Juno the 10-minute walk down the street to Mr. Alvarez's house, multiple bikes with ape hangers outside the house, Mr. Alvarez was standing outside as police tape was blocking the porch.

"Hola Mr. Alvarez." Juno said softly. "We brought you some Marigolds." She told him, we handed over the flowers and he pulled Juno into a hug.

"Gracias, girls." He smiled, wiping his eyes. "This is my son, Marcus." He told us and we flashed them smiled. this must be the Mayans Happy was talked about.

"You need anything at all, Mr. Alvarez, I'll help in any way I can." I told him and he pulled me into a hug next.

"You're good girls." He whispered. "We'll go put these in some water, si?" he smiled, leading us into the house through the back, right into the kitchen.

"Sit, I'll make some tea." I told him, motioning him to his table and filling two vases and putting the flowers in them, before making enough tea for Mr. Alvarez and his son and his friends, getting a glass of milk for Juno.

"She loved you girls." Mr. Alvarez told me, pushing some cookies towards Juno. "Practically raised you" He chuckled.

"Most of the neighbourhood did." I said, passing out the tea and sitting down by Juno. "We loved her too Mr. Alvarez. She was a real special lady. If we can help in anyway. We will." I said, stirring the spoon in my mug.

"Just promise you'll keep visiting, it was always the highlight of our day when you girls would come over." He smiled. "It was all we would talk about, right Marcus." Alonso Alvarez said.

"Si, it's nice to finally put faces to the names." Marcus smiled.

"I saw Maria's son was here earlier." Mr. Alvarez said.

"Yeah, with a couple friends too. I was dropping off some vegetables she'd ordered from Vivica, who also sends her best." I told Mr. Alvarez.

"Thank you Feliz." Mr. Alvarez said. "What happened to your lip?" he asked Juno.

"When Mrs. Alvarez … when it happened, I was on the porch, and I was going to come over to see if you were okay, but mom told me to not be so nosey." Juno said softly, finishing her milk. "We don't have to go back, right?" she asked.

"No, we'll find a place to stay tonight, we can stay with Maria for a couple days. I'll sort everything out, okay baby?" I said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You're friend? He a Son?" Marcus said.

"Yeah … he would have come with me but didn't want to cause anymore problems with what went on. He said you guys didn't get along." I explained, shock going across his face. "I get it, rival MC's and what not, but … can you leave it all at the door. Don't bring it to Bakersfield. We got enough problems around here, we don't need Motorcycle Clubs starting wars." I told him softly.

"You listen to me, Mijo." Mr. Alvarez said. "You leave Maria's son alone, you hear me." He said, looking at Marcus. "Your mother and Maria were close friends, if I hear anything happened to him, you'll be in a lot of trouble, Mijo. Are we clear?" Alonso said to his son.

"Si." Marcus said, glancing my way and I shrugged.

"We should leave, let you grieve in peace." I said to Mr. Alvarez.

"Thank you for coming, Feliz." Mr. Alvarez said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh! I made you a card too, Feliz's friend helped." Juno said, pulling the card from her backpack. "I did it in all of Mrs. Alvarez's favourite colours." She said softly.

"She would have loved it Mija." Alonso said, wiping his eyes.

"Bye Mr. Alvarez. Te Amo" Juno said, hugging him tightly.

"Te Amo, Mija." He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**Chapter three over and done **_

_**Hope you guys have enjoyed.**_

_**Shout out to all my Reviewers too! And everyone who visits the story, we're up to 23 countries!**_

_**Reviews and Comments welcome.**_


	4. Guest Review Reply

**Your need for constant feedback is pathetic.**

**I think you really believe that you have groupies and you're special.**

**You are a loser and here's why-you ask for constant feedback to see if you are writing Happy correctly. A writer actually has a strong sense of who a character is before writing. You ask for feedback because you have a pathological need to be flattered and have people tell you how wonderful you are. You aren't.**

**Also, do you think that your readers are so dumb they might think you thought of all SOA and Mayan stuff? Like anyone would mix you up with the talented creater Kurt Sutter or your readers are so dumb they don't know who created SOA.**

**OK. Not fair. Your readers probably are that dumb. There's a certain segment that loves Happy mostly because they haven't paid attention to the show because the Happy from SOA is a psychopath who kills in cold blood.**

**He's a soldier for the MC and doesn't do much thinking on his own because he's a follower. What kind of worthwhile character kills in cold blood and gets a tattoo of a happy face to celebrate the occasion?**

**If you read Happy's back story in the SOA app, you and your dim readers would learn that Happy killed his father. He also killed his mother at Christmas for no good reason. He has s hot temper and kills without thought. You and anyone who writes Happy as a romantic lead are not writing the true character.**

**So unless you are writing Happy as a psycho and sociopath, you don't have the character right. That's not really what you want. You just want praise.**

**No one would want to read a Happy story if the character were true to the show. Well, not anyone with much of a brain.**

* * *

Hi everyone, I haven't written much, my dog has had a lump on her belly and both myself and my family have been really stressed about it but before I post the next chapter, I would like to reply to this lovely review.

As far as I am aware, I don't have a need for constant feedback, I question my readers like many other writers have done on Fanfiction before me, and no, I don't believe I have groupies or that I'm special.

I asked one time if I was writing happy too soft, but then I remembered, it's Fanfiction, and we can write characters anyway we want. I don't have a "Pathilogical need to be flattered and have people tell me how wonderful I am" but that's your opinion, so thank you for sharing it.

Disclaimers are stated on many stories if not most of them, so no, I don't think someone would mix me and Kurt Sutter up, he wouldn't take time out of his busy day and reply to your lovely review.

And please refrain from calling my readers dumb, that's insulting to them, we are all aware of who Happy is and what he does for the MC, but like I've stated, this is Fanfiction, it's where we read what we want.

Again, we are aware of who Happy is, I disagree. He can do a lot of thinking for himself, but like a loyal soldier, he doesn't question his leaders.

No, Happy didn't kill his mother, because he loved her more than anything, and has been supporting her since he was young (Well before 1987, where he would sell drugs and such to help pay for his mother's medication, before going to jail and meeting Tig. Please see Happy's profile on the SOA Fan Wikia page.) He may have well killed his father, but not his mum, thank you very much.

Happy doesn't have a hot temper, he's reactive, but only when the club is threatened, he doesn't kill without thought, if he did he would have been caught before now, which makes him either lucky by your standards or methodical, which a lot of people can agree he is, but I'm only speaking for myself.

No, I don't want praise, a lot of writers thought confident in their writing when reading it, can worry while others read it, no, I don't look to my readers for the constant support you seem to think I do, unless you're transferring you feelings of inadequacy onto me, please stop saying I want the attention, when I don't.

Thank you

Lauren

Reviews and Comments welcome

x


End file.
